Mr. Funny
Mr. Funny is the eighteenth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Funny *'Color': Lime Green *'shape': Round *'Gender ': Male *'Family ': Mr Silly, Mr Nonsense and Little Miss Giggles *Friends:The characters in The Mr. Men Show *Rivals:Little Miss Whoops *'Job': being funny and making jokes *Features: yellow top hat, daisy attached to his hat and yellow gloves (original version) White and red polka dotted bow tie(2009 version) Story Mr Funny lived inside a large teapot. So he decided to go out for a funny drive. While he was driving along the road, a Large Pig laughed to see his car and a worm laughed as well. Eventually Mr Funny came to some sign posts. One of them says "This way to the Zoo." Unfortunately all the animals at the zoo have colds. He ends up cheering up the zoo animals with his jokes and humour before driving home again. No one has a sense of humour like Mr. Funny. The Mr. Men Show Mr. Funny appears in Season 2 of The Mr. Men Show. He almost looks the same but a polka-dot bowtie that replaces his flower (In Season 2) and gloves and his body is almost similar to Mr. Stubborn's, his hat is a little drooped at the top. His nose is like Mr. Rude's, with the lines on it. The skits he in are usually silent comedy sketches, similar to that of a mime. He is the only one to instead use sound language in Season 2. Sometimes he is annoying to Mr. Grumpy. In Season 2, he only speaks in honks or his horn, similar to comedian Harpo Marx. He speaks in Season 3. His voice actors are Dee Bradley Baker (US) and Keith Wickham (UK) and his flower and gloves are no longer absent. He is first seen in Picnics. Trivia First Appearance: Picnics He is the only dark lime character, but he is one of the four green characters. Unlike other characters who wear sneakers, his shoes are dark red. He is trying to get his suitcase in Airports. In Picnics, Mr. Funny appeared with Little Miss Giggles and was making her laugh. His relationship is with Little Miss Sunshine. He and the crew ran over Mr. Bump in Airports. He trapped Little Miss Helpful in an airplane in Trains & Planes. Mr. Funny ran away from a sea monster in Surf & Sand. He's one of the many characters who don't care if Mr. Bump gets hurt. He has not got a speaking parts but has miming acts. He was shown shouting "Surprise!" in Surprises. He may take a dislike to Little Miss Whoops. His Peanuts counterpart is Snoopy because they're both funny and silly and make funny noises and mock people. He mocked Mr. Grumpy in Machines. (Luckly he didn't see it.) His Dr. Seuss books counterpart is The Cat In The Hat, because thet bolth have a funny hat and bow-tie and make people laugh. International publications & translations Mr. Funny appears under the titles Monsieur Rigolo (French) Don Bromista (Spanish) Unser Herr Lustig (German) Meneer Grapjas (Dutch) Ο Κύριος Αστείος (Greek) 趣味先生 (Taiwan) 웃겨씨 (Korean) Herra Fyndinn (Icelandic) Senhor Engraçado (Portuguese) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Zoo Keeper *Lion *Giraffe *Flowers *Worm Title character other appearances Mr. Funny also appears in: *Little Miss Giggles *Little Miss Shy *Little Miss Fun *Mr. Mischeif *Mr. Cheerful See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Green characters Category:Round characters Category:Mr. Men series Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters